gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 19
Crimson Moon Report #13 - January 24, 2011 Summary: People are possessed or forced to experience their fears. Delcian receives a message. The seer Yuratlya arrives to provide advice. ---- Originally posted by DELCIAN on 1/25/11 Last night Shi'larra was possessed in the small park, a mans voice came out of her mouth stating that "All will be revealed with the crimson moon" As Teaghan lead a group out to chase down the sound of sandled feet Delcian held back to remain with Shi'larra, and Nilandia to pray. He was rewarded with a simple message "Who do they attack?" ...They attack those they do not fear" During Delcian's meditation Orainissa arrived to look after Shi'larra and became eratic, when Myriamie returned with Teaghans group she also began acting strangely. The group was then visited by the blind seer Yuratlya who spoke of people having to trully face their fears or the Lornon cultist will use them against us. I will allow other to post what ever additional details they have including any sendings etc. Delcian is willing to share what he saw in his meditation in game. ---- Excerpt from post by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/25/11 Later that night, Shilarra was possessed by fearful visions, while a lone howl of a jackal was heard. The male voice once more was heard. Shilarra's body twitches oddly before going still. As her head rises, an unnatural look crosses her face. Her mouth opens, but a male voice escapes her mouth, "Under the rise of the Crimson Moon, the truth you know will be proven false, and the faith you hold shall crumble!", is cried from her unmoving mouth. Nilandia attempted to link her mind to Shilarra's, only to be met with a sensation that could only be described as 'liquid fire' in her mind. She could only sense red before she lost control. Soon after, other people in the park began to act seemingly oddly, as if living out their worst fears. A few people seemed immune to the effects, including Delcian and Taeghan. Nilandia felt her own fears rise, though she tried to push them aside and instead sat and prayed to Lumnis for clarity of mind for everyone present. The situation continued to deteriorate, however, and some came close to violence before Taeghan cast a sanctuary. Yuratlya, the gnome seer, appeared soon after, and said that when the crimson moon appeared, that which we hide of ourselves is brought forth. She counseled some of us on our fears and shortcomings, and said that we must face them if we wish to be free of the moon's control of us. She said that Delcian, however, had managed to do what the others had not, in resisting its effects. Yuratlya says, "When you have faced your inner issues and come together as one, then you will find the information you seek." Yuratlya says, "Some of it you already have. Other information.." Yuratlya glances between Taeghan and Delcian. Yuratlya says, "You must find." Yuratlya says, "When the time comes, you will know what is to be done." Yuratlya says, "One of you will unkowingly release Him." Yuratlya says, "And that time will come soon." Nilandia, recognizing the need to face herself, prayed to Lumnis for help in acknowledging the truth about herself, and in being more patient. She felt a peace come over her, and the thought of her providing information to others sprang to mind, calming her immensely. With this in mind, Nilandia is pursuing as much information as possible to make sure people are informed of the happenings. She is also praying and meditating more, with a focus on coming to terms with herself and her fears. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports